


what they dont know

by Kishiqo



Series: through our lives [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kishiqo/pseuds/Kishiqo
Summary: friday nights were special
Series: through our lives [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143482





	what they dont know

they were on their way to dinner, like they did every friday night since kish had come home, it made the war seem like a weird dream.  
kish couldnt tell you what happened that night, he never knew when it came to these nights.

They didnt make it past the hall to the door before kumi whirled on him, lifting him up by the collar and slamming into the wall.  
‘what did i tell you about doing your little tricks, huh?!’ kumi spat, slamming kish harder into the wall.

he tasted iron, he could barely hear his husband through the blood pumping in his ears.  
‘what tricks, dear? i swore those things off when i married you, remember?’ he pleaded, the sight in his good eye was going wonky.

‘you cant bluff me parca, you reek of lies’.

kish’s sight was enveloped in darkness when a smile spread across his face.  
‘spot on as always santo, makes me wonder what you see in this old fool’ kishiqo cackled.

‘shut up demonio’.

his smile somehow got wider, ‘that all you have to say to your dear hus-’.

he didnt get to finish before kumi swung at him causing blood to gush from his nose. 

‘my word. such a violent brute. this body is fragile you know and i do have to return it eventually. how ever would you explain the damage youve down to our darlin-’.

kumi dug his heel into kishiqos foot this time, ‘keep talking, see how far you get’.

Kishiqo winced but kept his grin firm.  
‘im only teasing, he doesnt even remember these moments. just wakes up aching with you doting on the bastard.’

he leaned forward, licking kumi’s cheek , leaving a trail of spit and blood.  
‘you know, hes catching onto these incidents. thinks your hiding something, too many memories of war’.

kumi’s face scrunched his face in disgust, ‘get to the point you disgusting man’.

‘have a nice dinner, santo’ his smile fell as kishs vision cleared.

kumi cursed, quickly cleaning kish’s face as best as he could before the man regained consciousness.

Kish groaned as he came to, head pounding like he’d gone head to head with an angel.  
why was kumi fussing over him like this again, he was too tired to think further.

‘wha happened’ 

‘you fell again, dear, scared me is all’ kumi said, satisfied with the quick cleaning he had done.

kish wasnt quite sure that that was the truth but that was all he was gonna get at the moment it seemed.  
-15- 0 days since last incident.


End file.
